Coup de folie
by FFelinna
Summary: Yuki est obsédé par Kyo. Mais pourquoi? Fic terminée
1. Au lycée

**Auteur : FFelinna  
Adresse email : ffelinna@voila.fr  
Titre : Coup de folie  
Genre : PWP, yaoi, OOC  
Base : Fruit basket  
**   
  
**Disclaimer : Bon, les persos de furuba ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais pas d'argent avec, tout le monde a compris. Bien que je l'ai déjà dit je préfère me répéter, quitte à passer pour chiante : ceci est un PWP, y'a aucun scénar, j'ai juste envie de m'amuser d'autant plus que je n'ai encore jamais vu de lemon sur furuba écrit en français.   
Je dois dire que j'arriverais jamais à t'égaler Kima c'est grave ^^;;;; En tout cas ce PWP est pour toi paske tu m'a bien remonté le moral et je t'en remercie.   
Les persos sont bien sûr OOC, parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'ils fassent ce genre de choses dans le manga... quoi que y'a des fois on se demande ^^;;;   
DONC, ce n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles et autres personnes que cela choque et encore moins pour les homophobes. Toute lettre d'insulte sera renvoyée à l'expéditeur.   
Bah sinon bonne lecture et je précise que je me base sur le manga.**   
  
  
**Coup de folie**   
*Derrière le lycée, juste après les cours*  
  
Kyo s'était enfuit, ne pouvant plus supporter les questions des filles de la classe et se reposait à présent contre un des murs du lycée donnant sur l'arrière-cour. Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, il ne vit pas arriver Yuki qui le regarda d'un air hautain avant de l'interpeller.   
  
-Eh !   
-...   
-Tu n'a rien trouvé de plus intelligent à faire ? Si tu fais des bêtises, c'est moi qui me retrouverai dans une situation inconfortable !   
-... T'es complètement fou ! Pourquoi es-tu dans une école où il y a autant de filles ?   
-Je préfère cette école à l'école qu'Akito nous avait choisie...   
  
Kyo leva la tête et le regarda, surpris. Yuki avait une attitude inhabituelle, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait la peine de parler autant avec lui... et puis quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette façon ?   
  
-... Et c'est ma manière à moi de me cacher de ce que je suis.   
-Tu veux dire... la malédiction ?   
  
Kyo s'était levé, bien qu'encore essouflé par sa course.   
  
-Non.   
-Hein?   
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Yuki l'avait déjà plaqué contre le mur et le fixait d'un air étrange. Kyo s'aperçut alors que son cousin, d'habitude si soigné, avait laissé sa chemise quasi-ouverte, et que sa cravate avait disparu. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça et il tenta de le repousser, sans succès. Yuki le tenait fermement et semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher.   
  
-Baka nezumi qu'est ce que tu fous ?? Lâche-moi !!   
-Oh non je ne te lâcherais pas Kyo... ça fait trop longtemps que tu me nargues... ou plutôt que ton corps me nargue...   
-Qu'est ce que tu raconte !? T'es fou ou quoi ?   
-Peut-être bien...   
  
Yuki se recula un peu et lui assèna un puissant coup au ventre ce qui le fit choir à ses pieds. Il s'agenouilla alors à coté de lui, l'allongea sur le sol et sortit sa cravate de sa poche, profitant de sa situation pour lui attacher les mains sans que celui-ci ne se débatte.   
Puis, il s'assit à coté de Kyo et lui caressa le visage, attendant qu'il se remette.   
  
-Hmm tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, pas vrai ? Je suppose que tu te demande pourquoi je fais ça ?   
-Sale...   
-tututut pas de vilains mots sinon ce sera un autre coup... bien tu semble avoir récupéré un peu de vitalité si tu as la force de m'insulter...   
  
Kyo, de plus en plus furieux, essaya de se relever mais Yuki ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se plaça au-dessus de lui, le forçant ainsi à rester allongé. Il posa sa tête sur son torse et sourit en sentant les battements du coeur de son cousin qui s'accéléraient.   
  
-Yuki arrête ça tout de suite !!   
-Tiens tu m'appelle par mon prénom maintenant ? C'est étrange... on dirait... que tu as peur...   
-Bien sûr que non !! Dégage de là maintenant !!   
-Non.   
-Non !? Mais... qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ??   
-Toi.   
  
Stupéfait par cette réponse, Kyo ne répondit rien et fixa Yuki qui s'était relevé et l'observait pensivement, à cheval sur lui.   
  
-Et bien... je ne pensais pas que cela aurait un tel effet sur toi... Kyon-chan.   
-...   
-Puisque tu ne dis rien je vais t'expliquer un peu... ça fait un petit moment déjà que je t'observe... tu es asocial et pourtant tu attires beaucoup de gens... je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi et je n'ai jamais trouvé de réponse.   
  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis la fit descendre sur son visage, dessinant le contour de ses lèvres avant de rejoindre sa gorge, pour ensuite s'égarer sous son uniforme. Kyo ne bougeait plus, pétrifié par le comportement de son cousin et par la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'endroit où il avait été frappé et qui s'effaçait beaucoup trop lentement pour qu'il puisse réagir.   
Mais en même temps... il était comme hypnotisé par Yuki, surtout par la lueur de pur désir qui brillait dans ses yeux mauves.   
  
-Peut-être était-ce à cause de ton physique, c'était une première hypothèse... après tout tu es mince, musclé, assez viril et... plutôt mignon... et puis d'aussi beaux cheveux roux, si légers...   
  
Il se pencha et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, tandis que ses mains caressaient ses flancs puis remontaient se perdre dans ses cheveux . Kyo ne ressentait plus de douleur mais quelque chose l'empêchait de repousser son cousin ; il avait fini par comprendre ce que celui-ci voulait lui faire mais il ne trouvait pas la force de dire non... Son corps le brûlait de l'intérieur, et les douces attentions de Yuki n'étaient pas pour arranger les choses...   
Ce dernier, satisfait du silence du roux, laissa ses mains continuer leur exploration, se délectant du plaisir qui se dessinait sur les traits fins de son cousin, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.   
  
-Ca commence à te plaire on dirait... je continue ?   
  
Kyo ne répondit rien mais sa respiration s'accéléra encore tandis que ses joues rosissaient peu à peu.   
  
-Qui ne dit mot consent, donc je continue... je disais donc que ç'aurait pu être ton physique... seulement, cela se serait vérifié uniquement en ce qui concerne les filles... ce n'était donc pas plausible puisque la majorité des personnes qui te parlent sont des garçons...   
  
Kyo se permit un petit rire ironique.   
  
-Et... toi alors ?   
  
Yuki sourit légèrement et effleura les lèvres de Kyo des siennes, sans toutefois aller plus loin.   
  
-Moi... je me considère comme un cas à part...   
-...   
-Tu sais... parfois c'est difficile d'accepter certaines choses que l'on apprend sur soi-même... mais il ne faut pas les fuir. Cette chère Tohru m'aura au moins appris cela... donc... je ne vais pas fuir, je vais chasser cette envie qui m'obsède depuis si longtemps... ou plutôt... la satisfaire...   
-Détache-moi.   
  
Yuki regarda Kyo, surpris. Son regard avait complètement changé, toute trace de colère avait disparu pour laisser la place au désir.   
  
-Je ne ferais rien pour me défendre ou m'enfuir...   
  
Hésitant encore un peu, Yuki finit par desserrer légèrement ses liens, restant toutefois prudent. Cependant Kyo ne lui laissa pas le temps de les défaire plus et les arracha avant de le basculer sur le coté, renversant ainsi leur situation. Yuki, furieux de s'être fait avoir tenta de le repousser mais sans succès, Kyo étant plus imposant que lui physiquement et en pleine possession de ses moyens.   
  
-Enfoiré de chat, tu avais dit que tu ne ferais rien !!   
-Seulement pour me défendre ou m'enfuir... pas pour le reste.   
-Que...?   
  
Yuki ne put rien dire d'autre, la bouche de Kyo avait déjà pris possession de la sienne, ses mains parcourant lentement son torse. Il se laissa alors entraîner par le plaisir que ce baiser lui procurait et se colla plus à son cousin, savourant l'odeur de son parfum et la douceur de son corps à moitié dénudé.   
Sentant les mains de Yuki s'égarer de plus en plus bas, Kyo arrêta leur baiser pour le regarder dans les yeux, tout en continuant ses caresses.   
  
-Yuki...   
-Mmh ?   
-Tu disais tout à l'heure que ce n'était pas mon physique qui attirait les gens... qu'as tu pensé d'autre ?   
-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir...? Moi ce n'est pas ce que je veux... pour le moment...   
-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre... explique-moi...   
  
Kyo enfouit son visage dans son cou, le couvrant de baisers, puis descendit lentement sur son torse, ouvrant totalement son uniforme. Yuki ne put retenir un gémissement quand il s'attaqua à ses tétons, jouant longuement avec et les mordillant doucement alors que ses mains frôlaient son entrejambe, mais sans jamais s'y attarder.   
  
-Kyo...   
-Je veux savoir... je ne ferais rien de plus tant que tu te tairas...   
-Hmm... je... j'ai ensuite cru que c'était ton caractère... mais ce n'était pas posssible... tu es asocial, tu passais ton temps à leur hurler dessus... alors j'ai décidé de t'observer.   
-C'est donc pour ça...   
-Hein ?   
-Je sentais des yeux posés sur moi, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être espionné...   
  
Kyo sourit légèrement et recommença ses caresses, devenant plus insistant.   
  
-Je croyais que c'était Akito qui avait envoyé quelqu'un pour me surveiller...   
-Je vois... mais c'est à force de t'observer que j'ai fini... par en faire une obsession...   
-Ok... Maintenant je ne veux plus rien savoir.   
-Kyo ?   
-Tais-toi.   
  
Kyo se releva légèrement et se débarassa complètement du haut de son uniforme avant de faire la même chose à celui de Yuki. Les deux vêtements atterrirent dans l'herbe, suivis de près par les pantalons des deux adolescents.   
Kyo l'embrassa à nouveau, étouffant son gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il passa sa main sous son boxer, impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses.   
Délaissant sa bouche, il revînt sur son torse, reprenant les caresses qu'il avait interrompu, grisé par celles de son cousin, qu'il sentait sur son dos et qui descendaient de plus en plus.   
Les gémissements de Yuki devenant plus forts, il continua ses baisers encore plus bas, retirant le sous-vêtement devenu gênant avant de prendre son sexe en bouche, lui arrachant un premier cri.   
Encouragé, il continua, accélérant au même rythme que les cris de son cousin gagnaient en intensité, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus se contrôler.   
Sentant que Yuki allait se libérer, il stoppa, provoquant des protestations de la part de son amant qui le firent sourire.   
Donnant un dernier coup de langue sur sa " sucette" , Kyo remonta vers le visage rougit de son cousin avant d'échanger un long baiser avec lui, leurs deux corps se frottant l'un à l'autre.   
Il se mordit la langue en sentant les mains de Yuki s'emparer de sa virilité et le laissa s'amuser, se concentrant sur les sensations qu'il lui procurait.   
Gémissant de plus en plus fort, il finit par obliger son cousin à cesser ses caresses et l'embrassa avant de lui mettre deux doigts dans la bouche. Yuki les lécha longuement d'un air gourmand, comprenant les intentions de Kyo, lequel était redescendu le long de son corps afin de le préparer.   
Il finit par retirer ses doigts et en enfonça doucement un dans son intimité, lui causant une légère douleur qui le fit se contracter.   
  
-shhh détend-toi sinon tu auras encore plus mal...  
  
Il commença à remuer son doigt, transformant peu à peu sa douleur en plaisir, puis inséra le deuxième ce qui le fit gémir encore plus fort. Voyant qu'il était prêt, Kyo enleva ses doigts et les remplaça par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Il s'enfonça doucement, ne voulant pas le blesser tandis que yuki s'accrochait à lui et serrait les dents pour supporter la douleur.   
Celle-ci disparut rapidement pour laisser la place au plaisir alors que Kyo accélérait de plus en plus, se laissant totalement envahir par la chaleur qu'il ressentait, redevenant presque animal.   
Il finit par atteindre l'extase un peu avant Yuki et se libéra en lui, provoquant une vague de plaisir encore plus forte chez son cousin qui le mena à l'orgasme.   
Haletant, il se retira, laissant Yuki reprendre son souffle et cherchant à retrouver le sien. Il sentit alors des bras se refermer sur lui et une bouche se coller à la sienne.   
  
-Tu sais... finalement je crois que je ne te déteste pas tant que ça...   
-On est deux alors...   
  
Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, profitant encore un peu de leur proximité et se décidèrent à rejoindre leur classe, s'apercevant au passage qu'ils avaient raté quasiment deux heures de cours et qu'ils allaient sûrement se faire engueuler par la prof.   
Mais pour eux, ce n'était pas ce qui importait pour le moment...   
  
***********   
  
Pfffuuuu enfin terminé ^^;;;;;   
Ca faisait vraiment longtemps que j'avais pas fait de lemon et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir baclé... surtout la fin   



	2. Pourquoi ce baka neko m'obsède autant ?

  
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse email : ffelinna@voila.fr   
Titre : Coup de folie   
Genre : POV, yaoi   
Base : Fruit basket   
  
  
Disclaimer : les persos de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas, il me servent juste de sujets d'expérience pour mes fics ^^   
Je ne me fais donc pas de sous avec ^^   
  
Note de l'auteur : ce chapitre et celui qui va le suivre sont censés précéder le lemon que j'avais écrit. J'ai décidé de faire deux POV, un de Yuki et un de Kyo.   
  
  
Chapitre n°1 : POV de Yuki**   
  
  
Il est encore monté sur le toit, comme à son habitude. Combien d'heures ce baka neko passe t-il à rester à contempler le ciel ?   
Bah il va vite redescendre... le temps qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il pleut dehors... quel crétin !!   
  
Le voila déjà... mouais... 1mn30... l'est pas rapide aujourd'hui...   
  
Quelle heure est-il au fait...?   
14h30.   
_Merde._   
  
Ca fait une heure que le conseil des délégués doit m'attendre... tant pis. Peut-être qu'ils se rendront compte que mettre les conseils le samedi n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée...   
  
Le baka neko se remet à hurler contre Shiguré... ce dernier à l'air de s'en foutre totalement. J'en ai marre, je monte dans ma chambre. Pas envie que l'imbécile de chat me provoque encore en duel...   
  
*****   
  
Un bruit se fait entendre. Je me lève de mon lit où je m'étais assoupi. Quelle heure est-il ?   
19h30.   
_Meeeeeeeeeerde!_   
  
Et voila je me suis encore fait avoir... dire que je ne pensais avoir dormi qu'une demi-heure !! Je descends pour dîner, ils sont déjà tous attablés et le neko me lance un regard narquois. Mal réveillé, je l'ignore totalement avant de m'installer, tandis que Tohru arrive, les bras chargés de nourriture.   
  
Gentille Tohru. Si gentille...   
  
Oh je commence à délirer moi... et je ferais mieux de manger, ils me regardent tous bizarrement. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs...   
  
- Yuki ?   
  
Je réponds en grognant. En général quand Shiguré m'adresse la parole, je dois m'attendre au pire.   
  
- Quoi ?   
- Tu n'as pas remarqué... quelque chose ??   
- ??   
  
Kyo me regarde, l'air moqueur. S'il pouvait arrêter, ce serait pas plus mal... quoique... ça m'empêcherait de voir ses yeux... il a vraiment des beaux yeux... je me demande s'il s'en rend compte... lui qui se plaint toujours de leur couleur...   
  
Rubis.   
  
C'est vrai que ce n'est pas naturel comme couleur... mais c'est magnifique...   
  
Je dois être crevé moi... après tout disserter sur les yeux du garçon qui me hait le plus n'est pas dans mes habitudes... quoique...   
Tiens je l'ai même appelé par son prénom...   
Après tout ce ne serait pas si mal... il a l'air d'être bien...   
Bon j'arrête de divaguer avant de me taper la honte en public...   
N'empêche.   
  
Shiguré est mort de rire. Je me demande si c'est moi qui lui fais cet effet là ? Ben si c'est le cas, tant mieux pour lui. C'est étrange je me sens lourd...   
Bah ce doit être la fatigue.   
  
- Yuki tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué ??   
  
Ce coup-ci Shiguré à l'air inquiet tout comme Tohru et Kyo me fixe, étonné. On voit encore mieux ses yeux là... STOP!! Voyons plutôt ce qu'ils ont à me dire.   
  
- Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à remarquer ??   
- Yuki retourne-toi...   
  
Aie. Je le sens mal. Je me retourne lentement pour faire face à... Ayamé, accroché à mon vêtement, en train de babiller comme à son habitude.   
_Merde._   
Je ne l'avais même pas vu... ça la fout mal là... j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais rien remarqué... bon finalement ce n'était pas la fatigue...   
Quoique.   
  
Je résiste à l'envie de comparer mon "grand frère" à une magnifique descente de lit dans lequel je pourrais me rendormir et étouffe un bâillement en le décrochant de mes habits, légèrement agrandis depuis.   
  
Oui, enfin "légèrement" est un bon euphémisme. Dire qu'on pourrait mettre deux personnes comme moi dedans est peut-être plus indicatif de la taille de mon regretté vêtement...   
Bref.   
  
Maintenant il faut que je trouve un moyen de jeter ce maudit serpent bavard et me casser d'ici vite fait.   
Tiens il a enfin terminé son monologue. Je me lève et commence à me diriger vers ma chambre.   
Quelle surprise, il me suit...   
J'accélère le pas et m'enferme dans ma chambre tandis qu'Ayamé commence un long discours sur l'amitié fraternelle...   
Rien à foutre.   
  
J'ouvre ma fenêtre et monte sur le toit. De toute façon je n'ai plus sommeil...   
Je sens un léger parfum. Je dois être juste à la place du baka neko...   
  
... un parfum viril... ça correspond bien à Kyo ça...   
  
Ca doit être encore meilleur sur sa peau...   
Voila que je me remets à divaguer !! Bah... y'aura personne pour le remarquer ici...   
Mais il faudrait quand même que j'arrête...   
  
Vous me demandez quoi? Eh bien...   
  
Peut-être le croirez-vous ou non mais depuis un bon mois déjà, je ne cesse d'observer Kyo... et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je pense que j'aimerais surtout savoir comment il fait pour attirer autant les gens...   
  
Je ne devrais pas dire ça mais il m'attire moi aussi...   
Il ne s'en est pas aperçu. Il vaut mieux... ou peut-être pas.   
Je ne l'avais pas remarqué au début mais petit à petit j'ai commencé à voir Kyo autrement que comme un rival...   
Vous pensez que je l'aime ? Moi pas. Enfin pas encore...   
Il m'attire c'est indéniable.   
Oui j'aime les garçons... et je ne trouve pas ça très étonnant... C'est pourtant assez logique... Au moins, certains contacts sont possible avec eux et puis... franchement les femmes...   
  
Ooooooh je viens de faire preuve d'un grand machisme moi...   
Bah! Je parle tout seul alors j'peux bien dire ce que je veux!!   
J'deviens gamin en plus...   
  
Enfin uniquement dans certaines circonstances, comme celles-ci, où je suis en train de me parler à moi-même comme un con...   
Malpoli maintenant...   
  
Mais je sais pourquoi je suis venu ici. Parce que j'espérais voir le neko... tout simplement.   
C'est dangereux ça...   
Mais le toit est une bonne idée... il ne me reste plus qu'à résister à ses yeux et...   
  
- Qu'est que tu fous là, k'so nezumi !!!   
  
Ca n'a pas traîné...   
Il me regarde, l'air agacé. C'est étrange, j'aurais pensé le trouver en position de combat plutôt que les bras croisés, et face à moi...   
  
- Alors?   
- Alors quoi? demandais-je.   
-Tu me réponds??   
- Ben j'ai le droit de prendre l'air non?   
  
Ma réponse évasive l'exaspère, je m'en rends compte... moi j'essaie de me relever pour partir d'ici... avant de perdre le contrôle et de lui sauter dessus.   
Malheureusement, les tuiles encore mouillées par la pluie de cet après-midi m'empêchent de mener à bien mon action et je glisse me retrouvant à nouveau allongé.   
Kyo ne peut s'empêcher de rire, je ne m'en préoccupe même pas. Si je le fais rire ben tant mieux peut-être que je pourrais l'approcher plus facilement et...   
  
STOP.   
  
Les idées baroques qui reviennent... je ne me savais pas obsédé à ce point... quoique.   
Lorsque ça concerne le baka neko, toutes mes réactions de ce type sont démesurées... heureusement le toit mouillé et froid est un bon calmant...   
  
- Tu n'es pas capable de te relever k'so nezumi?   
  
J'ai une soudaine envie de lui faire disparaître son sourire moqueur... pas de n'importe quelle façon bien sûr...   
Un éclair de compassion lui vient, et il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever...   
Heu... dites moi si je rêve parce que là j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire.   
  
- Bon t'attends quoi? J'aimerais récupérer ma place.   
  
Bienvenue dans la quatrième dimension. Il a tout fait pour contenir sa colère et me propose de l'aide...   
J'aurais tout vu.   
D'ailleurs mon étonnement doit être très visible vu l'air profondément crétin avec lequel je fixais sa main.   
Je la prends et tente de me relever... Kyo m'aide mais je vois son pied commencer à glisser doucement...   
  
Oh j'le sens mal là...   
BAAM!!   
  
- Ah put*** ma jambe!!   
  
Quand j'disais que je le sentais mal!!! Le toit s'est arrangé pour que Kyo me tombe dessus... pas que ça me dérange mais apparemment:   
1- il s'est fait mal   
2- moi aussi car je sens une légère douleur au niveau du torse.   
3- à tous les coups le neko va m'engueuler.   
  
Tiens il rougit... je rêve pas là ?   
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.   
Ca pourrait être intéressant...   
Kyo se relève avec difficulté quand il se rend compte qu'on est carrément allongés l'un sur l'autre et se met en position assise.   
Je fais de même au prix de quelques efforts, ma douleur s'estompant déjà.   
Au moins je n'ai rien de cassé...   
  
Lui c'est moins sûr, vu qu'il à l'air d'avoir très mal...   
J'ai pas le choix...   
Il proteste alors que je l'aide à se relever. Il finit néanmoins par se taire, voyant que je ne réponds pas, et me laisse l'aider à retourner à l'intérieur.   
  
Bon, où est Shiguré?   
  
Kyo fait la tête alors que Shiguré appelle Hatori pour qu'il vienne le soigner.   
Heureusement qu'on a pas réveillé Tohru... manquerait plus que ça...   
Moi j'en ai marre je vais me coucher...   
  
*******************************   
  
10h00.   
Je me lève difficilement, je n'ai pas envie de me sortir de mon lit...   
Surtout après le rêve que je viens de faire...   
Si Kyo est comme ça en réalité... je crois que je vais me faire un plaisir de vérifier...   
  
Bon. Allons déjà aux nouvelles...   
Cassé ou pas cassé?   
  
J'arrive dans le salon et m'asseois pour déjeuner. Merci Tohru d'avoir pensé aux lèves-tard...   
  
Ben quoi, on est dimanche, j'ai bien le droit de paresser un peu non?   
Quoique... si je me levais un plus tôt je pourrais plus profiter de la présence du chat et...   
  
...   
  
Voila que je recommence. Je ne me savais pas en manque à ce point...   
Bon puisqu'on parle du neko voyons ce qu'est devenu sa jambe... non parce que si c'est cassé c'est plus embêtant pour...   
Ok j'ai rien dit.   
  
J'essaie vaguement de m'intéresser à la conversation entre Shiguré et Hatori...   
Mouais. Il a encore dormi ici celui là...   
Comme si ça se voyait pas que ces deux là étaient plus que louches!! C'est Onii-san qui serait content en les voyant !! Enfin leurs histoires de cul et de cornes ça les regarde et pas moi hein...   
  
Donc essayons de nous concentrer sur autre chose que les hormones et voyons le neko...   
Une bonne nouvelle. Sa jambe n'est pas cassée, ni même foulée. Il suffit juste qu'il reste le plus possible immobile aujourd'hui et il pourra même aller en cours demain...   
Il est solide ça c'est une bonne chose...   
  
Tiens ? On m'appelle de l'autre coté. C'est Tohru... aller un effort Yun, tourne-toi et écoute la demoiselle...   
  
- Yuki-kun ?   
- Oui ?   
- Qu'allez vous faire de votre journée ?   
  
Comme si je le savais !!   
  
- Je ne sais pas... je vais sûrement rester ici et préparer mes cours pour demain... et vous Honda-san ?   
  
Je ne peux vraiment pas me résoudre à la tutoyer... je trouve ça un peu bête quand même...   
  
- J'ai rendez-vous avec Hana-chan et Uo-chan. Nous allons faire les magasins puis sûrement prendre un café là où Uo-chan travaillait...   
- Je vois...   
  
J'entend le neko soupirer derrière moi et Shiguré étouffer un léger rire.   
Ayé qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit...   
Tohru s'extasie et commence à partir dans l'un de ses délires composé d'âmes charitables et d'Abbé pierre dont elle seule a le secret. Ca j'arriverais jamais à le comprendre...   
Attends... Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire là...? J'ai dû mal entendre...   
  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle, j'avais peur de laisser Kyo-kun tout seul à la maison, vous pourrez vous en occuper, je suis rassurée !!   
  
Mon visage se décompose en un éclair et Shiguré ricane.   
  
- Mais... et Shiguré ?   
  
Me laissez pas seul avec lui, j'vous préviens j'vé le violer...   
  
- Je suis absent pour la journée je dois aller voir Akito... mais peut-être veux-tu m'accompagner ??   
  
Je frissonne et lance un regard meurtrier au chien qui continue de ricaner. Kyo me fixe, étonné. Il a du remarquer ma peur...   
On voit qu'il n'est pas au courant de "certaines choses"...   
  
- Et vous partez quand...?   
- Eh bien nous allions y aller... on attendait que tu te lèves...   
- Shiguré la ferme...   
  
Il s'arrête, visiblement surpris. Je dois dire que je le suis tout autant et c'est pareil pour Tohru et Hatori. Kyo s'en rend compte et rougit.   
Dieu ce qu'il est mignon quand il rougit !!   
Oops.   
  
Il a remarqué le regard que je posais sur lui et me l'a renvoyé. Je n'ai jamais été aussi troublé...   
  
- ...tu me fatigues, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à supporter une autre de tes vannes douteuses... et ce, même si elle ne m'est pas destinée.   
  
Là je suis sur le cul, les autres aussi. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Kyo de parler ainsi, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'en apercevoir quand je l'observais...   
Il arrive encore à me surprendre... ça le rend encore plus attirant...   
  
Hatori se ressaisit le premier et entraîne Shiguré vers la sortie. Tohru fait de même après m'avoir donné quelques conseils pour la journée.   
Et je me retrouve seul...   
Enfin.   
  
Je me retrouve surtout avec des hormones très difficilement contrôlables et accompagné d'un garçon de 17ans, avec de magnifiques cheveux roux, des yeux rubis qui me font perdre la tête et une musculature parfaite... mais qui se trouve aussi être mon cousin...   
  
Bah cousin éloigné... c'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de... enfin si je me décide un jour.   
  
D'ailleurs je ne me suis pas aperçu que Kyo me fixe depuis maintenant 5 bonnes minutes et qu'il a l'air d'attendre quelque chose...   
  
- A quoi tu pense k'so nezumi ??   
- ...   
- Tu pourrais répondre ce serait plus poli.   
  
Il est vraiment différent... hum...   
  
- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas le savoir.   
  
Ma réponse le laisse perplexe, tant mieux.   
  
- T'attends quoi au juste ?   
  
Il grogne. Je me demande s'il fait pareil au lit ? C'est plutôt... excitant.   
Je remets une muselière sur mes hormones et attends sa réponse. Il recommence à rougir... je me demande pourquoi?   
  
- Il faut que tu m'aides à me lever, je ne peux pas tout seul...   
  
Naaaa... il blague là hein...?   
Faut croire que non.   
Bon ben...   
  
- Ok je vois...   
  
Je me place derrière lui et passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider. Oups son tee-shirt s'est relevé...   
Tant pis.   
Je continue ma manœuvre, savourant la peau douce que je sens sous mes doigts et le léger parfum qu'elle dégage. Kyo s'appuie tout contre moi, le temps de se remettre droit et je le laisse faire, appréciant chaque point de contact entre son corps et le mien...   
  
Ah il est enfin debout. Je lâche sa taille pour l'aider à se déplacer... heu... il veut aller où au fait ??   
  
- Tu veux aller où...?   
- Dans ma chambre.   
  
BONG   
  
Kyo n'a pas dû comprendre pourquoi je me suis pris le mur à cet instant mais j'avais grand besoin de calmer le sac d'hormones qui me sert de cerveau. Il me regarde bizarrement mais un petit sourire apparaît bien vite sur son visage.   
  
- J'peux savoir ce qu'il te prend k'so nezumi ??   
- Rien.   
  
J'ai juste envie de le prendre sur le sol tout de suite, sans attendre de me torturer encore mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée...   
Il continue de me fixer avec un petit sourire, je vais finir par craquer...   
Je l'emmène jusqu'a sa chambre, il ne dit plus rien.   
  
- Tu vas vraiment faire tes cours pour demain...?   
  
J'aurais dû me taire moi.   
  
- Oui. Pourquoi ?   
  
Je le vois rougir encore une fois... j'ai déjà dit qu'il était mignon comme ça non ?   
Il semble hésiter. Cela m'exaspère aussi je le lâche et je commence à me diriger vers ma chambre.   
  
- Heu... tu veux pas... rester un peu avec moi...?   
  
Ma mâchoire était bien accrochée, quelqu'un peux m'expliquer ce qu'elle fait par terre...?   
Kyo me fixe, peu surpris de ma réaction. Il se dépêche d'ajouter:   
  
- Demain, on a sport et aucun devoir à faire... vaut mieux s'ennuyer à deux que tout seul... non ?   
  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à cet instant. En général, on peut faire pleins de choses intéressantes à deux...   
  
- T'as raison...   
  
Je le suis donc dans sa chambre... c'est étonnant, je ne pensais pas qu'il lisait beaucoup.   
Un ouvrage accroche soudain mon regard et je me tourne vers Kyo qui s'est posé sur son futon. Il me fixe d'un air interrogateur.   
  
- C'est à toi ça...?   
  
Il jette un œil au livre qui est à présent dans mes mains.   
Une édition du Kama Sutra... plutôt complète il me semble...   
Oh je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait prendre autant de couleurs différentes...   
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire tandis qu'il prend une expression révoltée.   
  
- Ce livre est à Shiguré... cette bibliothèque est la mienne mais aussi la sienne...   
- Je me disais aussi... ça ne doit pas être toi qui lit le marquis de Sade...   
  
Il me regarde soudain et mon rire s'arrête aussitôt. Ce que je lis dans ses yeux... on dirait de l'envie... il détourne la tête et s'allonge.   
  
- Les Sade m'appartiennent...   
  
BONK   
  
Il vient de dire quoi là...??????   
  
- Hein...?   
- Les Sade sont à moi...   
  
Il l'a répété doucement, moi j'ai du mal à le croire. Il me fait signe de venir et d'amener l'ouvrage que je tiens. Je m'asseois avec précaution, et j'évite de le toucher...   
J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus...   
  
- J'aime énormément son style d'écriture...   
  
Il a ouvert le livre et laisse ses doigts suivre lentement les lignes.   
J'avoue que j'aimerais qu'il fasse la même chose sur moi...   
  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment le contenu du livre qui m'intéresse... disons que j'aime la façon dont il raconte les choses, la manière dont il nous plonge...   
  
Il s'est arrêté en voyant mes doigts courir à coté des siens, les frôlant parfois. Je me suis allongé à coté de lui, nous sommes presque collés.   
  
- ... dans l'action...   
  
J'ai terminé la phrase à sa place, il me regarde étrangement avant de se détourner. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, mes doigts caressent ceux de mon cousin...   
Je souris quand il se décide à me poser la question.   
  
- Tu les as déjà lus...?   
  
Vu le taux d'hormones que je me coltine depuis 2-3ans, j'ai eu le temps de faire mon éducation sur ce genre de choses...   
  
- Comme tu l'as dit, Sade à un style d'écriture... fascinant...   
  
Ma voix s'est faite plus rauque, Kyo s'en est aperçu... il semble ne pas s'en formaliser.   
Il me regarde étrangement et repose "_Les 120 journée de Sodome"_...   
J'aime ce bouquin malgré le langage cru qui s'y trouve...   
Enfin.   
  
Pour l'instant je dois avouer que ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Il faut dire que voir Kyo allongé lascivement sur son futon me trouble au plus haut point aussi je me force à me relever.   
C'est étrange cette proximité que nous avions...   
Je finis par me racler la gorge et par prendre congé du neko... il semble déçu...   
  
Mais pourquoi est-il comme ça...?   
  
Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que l'on était proches, trop proches tout à l'heure...?   
Mon cœur bat la chamade et je me presse de retourner dans ma chambre   
Tandis que je m'allonge sur mon lit, je repense à tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre de Kyo aujourd'hui.   
Je sens une douce chaleur au bas-ventre...   
  
*****************   
  
La journée est passée plutôt vite...   
Bon, c'est normal quand on passe son temps à dormir... j'aurais dû être du signe de la marmotte, s'il avait existé bien sûr...   
  
Je me demande si les autres sont rentrés...   
  
Je descends au salon, apparemment non. Kyo est là, en train de regarder la télé et de manger le repas que Tohru a laissé. Je m'approche et fais de même, tout en regardant discrètement mon cousin.   
Et voila les hormones reviennent à la charge...   
  
Enfin c'est de sa faute si je suis dans cet état maintenant !!!! Il avait vraiment besoin de m'inviter dans sa chambre tout à l'heure ????   
  
Bon j'ai pas refusé aussi hein...   
  
Kyo s'aperçoit enfin de ma présence et m'adresse un petit sourire gêné. Aller qu'est-ce qui va me tomber dessus encore...?   
  
- Va falloir que tu m'aide pour un aut' truc...   
  
Ben tiens qu'est-ce que j'disais...?   
  
- Quoi...?   
- Je voulais attendre que Shiguré revienne mais il est pas là et heu... je peux pas demander ça à Tohru...   
- Bon tu vas me le dire oui ou non???   
- En fait... il faut que tu m'aides pour mon bain...   
  
...   
...   
...   
QUOI??? Nan mais il est malade !! J'ai déjà failli lui sauter dessus pour une histoire de livre et de doigts alors là...   
Bon respire de toute façon t'a pas le choix.   
  
- Ok. Tu vas le prendre maintenant je suppose...   
- Oui mais il faut juste que tu m'aide à y rentrer et en sortir c'est tout...   
- J'me doute baka neko...   
  
Je le vois se lever tant bien que mal et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Aller haut-les-cœurs Yun, t'as plus qu'à jouer les nounous...   
Je le surveille, histoire qu'il ne se casse pas la figure, et nous arrivons sans encombres à la salle de bain. Kyo commence à se déshabiller et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder.   
Oui oui je suis opportuniste et fier de l'être...   
  
...   
...   
...   
  
Bah il est bien foutu !!! D'ailleurs il a intérêt de se dépêcher de ramener ses petites fesses ( qui sont à croquer soit dit en passant ) ici avant que je ne décide de prendre mon bain moi aussi...   
Je l'aide un peu et il finit par se glisser dans le bain en soupirant d'aise. Après lui avoir demandé de me prévenir dès qu'il aura fini, je cours presque vers la porte pour ne plus affronter ses regards...   
  
Je suis pathétique.   
  
Lorsque je l'aide à sortir de son bain, il ne me regarde pas, il semble gêné...   
Je m'en vais alors, le laissant seul. Je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler.   
  
- Tu m'évites ??   
  
Pourquoi vient-il de poser cette question ?? Bien sûr que je l'évite !!   
  
- Non.   
- Pourquoi tu t'en vas comme ça??   
- J'ai pas de raison à te donner baka neko.   
- T'es vraiment qu'un...   
- Un quoi ?   
  
Je suis énervé et je lui fais face. Il semble aussi nerveux que moi.   
  
- Quand je pense que j'essaie de faire des efforts pour mieux te supporter k'so nezumi !! Autant demander à Tohru d'écraser une araignée !!   
- Arrête de m'insulter tu m'énerves, je n'ai pas envie de parler, surtout à TOI baka neko !!!!   
  
Ca y'est j'ai gagné le cocotier. Kyo se lance vers moi, j'esquive facilement son attaque et l'envoie voler à quelques mètres. Je me dirige alors vers ma chambre, furieux. Ce baka neko me fait perdre tout mon sang froid !!   
  
Je me glisse sous mes couvertures et je tente de me calmer. On s'est encore disputés pour rien...   
J'en ai assez. Ses éclats de colère m'attirent encore plus que lorsqu'il se montre gentil...   
Je crois que je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps...   
  
Je le veux.   
  
  
*********   
  
**Pfuuuuuuuu j'ai enfin finit ce chapitre !! C'est le 1er POV que j'écris , j'espère que ça vous a plu, le prochain c'est Kyo !! ^^**


	3. Réponses aux reviews

  
**Tout d'abord désolée de ne faire cette réponse que maintenant mais il vaut mieux tard que jamais non ^^ ?   
  
Réponses aux reviews ^^ :**   
  
**_Shere Khan :_**   
  
Aloors michi pour le compliment ^^   
J'ai rajouté une sorte de suite à ce lemon, j'espère que ça va te plaire ^^   
Maintenant j'en ai écrit un autre et celui là est plus détaillé... en tout cas il est déjà plus long et c'est du Yuki/Kyo bienfur!!   
  
**_Jasynthe :_**   
  
Niark j'aime écrire des trucs bons pour le cerveau mdrrr ^^ ( quand on voit ce que ça donne sur le mien... )   
J'espère que mes autres lemons ( futurs ) te plairont!!   
  
**_Mimi yuy1 :_**   
  
Effectivement on est trèèès loin de "garder la souffrance" lol !! mah faut varier un peu ne?   
Ah et si tu me donnes ta permission alors je vais me faire un plaisir de récidiver!! ^^ 


	4. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive à ce sal...

  
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse mail : ffelinnavoila.fr   
Titre : Coup de folie   
Genre : POV, yaoi   
Base : Fruit basket   
  
Disclaimer : les persos de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas, il me servent juste de sujets d'expérience pour mes fics   
Je ne me fais donc pas de sous avec   
  
Réponses aux reviews:   
  
Mimiyuy1: Merci pour ton commentaire Mais je pense que je vais laisser les chapitres dans cet ordre, je trouve ça plus original... Par contre je suis désolée mais je ne ferait pas de chapitre n°4 étant donné que j'ai beaucoup d'autres fics à finir sur différentes séries...   
Et pour répondre à ta question, ils mèneront une vie de couple modèle, se sauteront dessus trois fois par jour pis auront pleins d'enfa... heu na ça c'est pas possible lol   
En tout cas, merci de reviewer mes fics aussi souvent je suis très contente qu'elles te plaise   
  
Melusine: la voici, j'espère que ça va te plaire autant que le premier POV   
  
Dernière petite note: honte sur moi, je pensais avoir mis le chapitre sur alors qu'il n'en était rien... et pourtant je l'ai fini depuis longtemps celui-là!! passe en mode ritsu GOMEN NASAIIII !!!   
Enfin, je suis très occupée avec mes autres fics en ce moment, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! mode pub on   
  
Chapitre n°2 : POV de Kyo**   
  
Pffff... Shigure est toujours aussi chiant... bon, direction le toit, j'en ai marre de le supporter.   
  
...   
Qu'est-ce qu'il à me regarder comme ça lui? K'so nezumi!!   
  
Je me dirige rapidement hors de la maison, j'ai hâte d'être seul.   
Meeeerde... Il pleut...   
  
Je redescends bien malgré moi pour aller dans ma chambre...   
Ah non !!!   
Shigure vire de là avant que je ne fasse un malheur !!!   
  
Il croit amusant de me bloquer le passage!! Comme si je n'étais pas assez énervé!! Et la souris qui me regarde encore... je m'apprête à lui faire face mais elle préfère s'enfuir dans sa chambre.   
  
Peuh !! Quel lâche !! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ce coup-ci...   
Il va encore dormir je parie. Une vraie marmotte...   
Crétin!! Il y a bien mieux à faire... s'entraîner par exemple!!   
  
Mouais... mais s'il fait ça je vais me faire rétamer encore plus facilement... donc nan, finalement va dormir ça sera beaucoup mieux!!   
  
Bon... direction ma chambre puisque je ne peux pas sortir. Dès qu'il arrêtera de pleuvoir j'irais au dojo...   
  
Pfffff quelle journée crevante !! J'ai faim !!   
Je ne me fais d'ailleurs pas attendre quand Tohru m'appelle pour manger. Shigure est là ça m'étonne pas...   
Tiens la souris est absente... ne me dites pas qu'elle dort encore...   
  
Si. Quel paresseux !!   
Je ne peux m'empêcher de le fixer alors qu'il s'asseoit lentement. Oh il n'a pas remarqué...? La bonne blague !!  
C'est Ayame qui va être content.   
  
Quoi que... visiblement il est trop occupé par son babillage pour savoir si Yuki l'écoute ou pas...   
  
...   
Depuis quand je l'appelle par son prénom moi ? Faites comme si vous n'aviez rien lu !!   
  
Il ne s'est toujours pas aperçu de la présence de l'aut' pervers ? Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense mais ça a l'air efficace en tout cas !!   
Tiens le clébard se dévoue pour le questionner... autant écouter ça pourrait être intéressant...   
  
- Yuki ?   
  
Il grogne. Et après on dit que c'est moi qui a des réactions totalement primaires ?? Pfff...   
  
- Quoi ?   
- Tu n'as pas remarqué... quelque chose ?   
- ??   
  
Il ouvre grand les yeux, visiblement très surpris... il a vraiment de très beaux yeux n'empêche... pas comme moi.  
Je déteste cette couleur rouge qui me rappelle toujours le sang...   
Tiens il me regarde. Je lui adresse un sourire moqueur. Après tout, moi au moins je n'ai aucun mal à me réveiller !!   
  
Oui je sais, être fier pour ça c'est vraiment pitoyable... bah ! C'est pas grave, du moment que personne ne s'en aperçoit...   
  
Shigure s'est affalé sur la table. De mieux en mieux. Quand il aura fini de rire il pourra peut-être expliquer la situation au rat... Ah ? Il se calme enfin... aller maintenant explique !   
  
C'est quand même bizarre que l'autre n'ai rien remarqué... il est malade ?   
...   
Me dites pas que je m'inquiète pour lui maintenant...   
  
?   
Pourquoi me fixe t-il comme ça ?   
Je suis étonné, ça doit se voir sur mon visage... Tohru l'est aussi, on dirait qu'elle a compris qu'il n'est pas comme d'habitude.   
  
- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à remarquer ?   
  
Ce coup-ci c'est sûr, y'a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre...   
  
- Yuki retourne-toi...   
  
...et meurs d'une crise cardiaque !! Ouaiiis !! Shigure t'as vraiment aucun tact !!   
  
...   
Ben tiens qu'est-ce que je disais !! Son visage s'est décomposé en un instant quand il a vu Ayame !!   
Comment j'aurais fait pour le battre moi, s'il était mort ?? Ahlala...   
  
...   
C'est pas une petite lueur meurtrière que je viens de voir dans son regard ? Ayame comprend vraiment rien !   
  
Bah bien sûr, le rat retourne dans sa chambre !! T'as pas assez dormi k'so nezumi ?? Tss... Et son frère qui le suit... comment veut-il arriver un jour à un résultat en agissant comme ça ?   
Tiens au fait je me demande pourquoi Yuki lui en veut autant... excepté le fait qu'il est chiant, bavard, excentrique, égocentrique, pervers, sans-gêne...   
...   
Finalement je crois que je comprends.   
  
Et en plus, je l'ai encore appelé par son prénom... J'dois être malade, y' pas d'autre explication possible.   
  
Bon ! J'ai plus rien à faire ici et je ne veux surtout pas rester avec Shigure et Ayame... Autant aller un peu sur le toit, il ne pleut plus et on doit bien voir les étoiles maintenant...   
  
Mmh ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?   
  
- Kyo-kun ?   
- Quoi ?   
- Ano... je me demandais si vous saviez ce que Yuki-kun a...   
  
J'le crois pas... Tohru sait parfaitement qu'on se déteste mais il faut qu'elle me demande quand même !! Tohru, au prochain White Day je t'achète un cerveau c'est promis !!   
  
- J'en ai aucune idée et je crois que je m'en fous en fait...   
- Oh... pardon je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer...   
- C'est rien. T'inquiète pas pour lui, c'est bien connu, les rats sont comme les cafards : on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser !!   
- Kyo-kun... ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça...   
  
Ah non elle ne va pas pleurer quand même ??? Je déteste voir une fille pleurer, Tohru s'il te plait...   
  
- Bon excuse-moi je ne voulais pas dire ça...   
- Kyo-kun... même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible, j'aimerais tant que vous ayez de bon rapports avec Yuki-kun...   
  
Je crois que je vais le regretter...   
  
- Ecoute. Je te promet de faire des efforts pour améliorer mes relations avec lui... ça te va ?   
- Vous feriez ça ?   
- Puisque je te le dis ! Alors ne pleure plus !   
- Oui je vous le promet ! Merci beaucoup !   
  
Et voilà, comment se mettre dans un beau merdier en une seule leçon... Après tout... on peut toujours essayer.   
Et puis au moins elle ne m'a pas fait promettre de ne plus me battre avec lui.   
  
Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ça...   
Tiens ?   
  
...   
Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ??   
  
Devant moi se trouve Yuki, allongé paresseusement sur le toit, à ma place bien sûr...   
Reste calme Kyon et cherche à comprendre...   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là k'so nezumi ??   
  
Pour la délicatesse et le tact on repassera...   
  
Je garde mes bras croisés et m'efforce de ne pas paraître menaçant. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ça car il me dévisage, l'air étonné.   
Hé oui je suis capable de rester à peu près calme, même si j'ai beaucoup de mal !   
  
Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je veux une réponse.   
  
- Alors ?   
- Alors quoi ?   
  
Il se fout de moi là ?   
  
- Tu me réponds ?   
- Ben j'ai le droit de prendre l'air non ?   
  
Il se fout de moi. Il étais obligé de venir s'installer juste à ma place ? Il ne peut pas le faire de sa fenêtre ?   
Gardons notre calme... ah il se relève... Pas pour longtemps on dirait...   
  
...   
Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il vient de glisser sur les tuiles et de retomber aussi sec...   
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire tellement sa chute était ridicule. Mais en même temps c'est pas ça qui va le faire partir...   
  
- Tu n'es pas capable de te relever k'so nezumi ?   
  
Soyons sympa...   
Je lui tend la main pour l'aider et il finit par la prendre après l'avoir fixée d'un air incrédule. J'avoue que je le comprend, ce geste m'étonne peut-être encore plus que lui.   
  
M'appuyant sur mon pied droit, je commence à le tirer vers moi pour l'aider à se relever quand...   
  
BAAM !!   
  
- Ah put ma jambe !!!!   
  
J'y crois pas !! Saloperie de toit de mes !!!   
La pluie l'a rendu glissant et résultat, je me suis ramassé, et bien comme il faut !! Je sens une forte douleur au niveau de ma jambe, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas cassée...   
  
Et le rat ?   
  
...   
Visiblement il n'a rien mais...   
1- Je suis tombé en plein sur lui.   
2- J'ai du lui faire mal   
3- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il va encore m'engueuler...   
  
Conclusion : la prochaine fois, j'y regarderais à deux fois avant de proposer mon aide...   
  
Enfin... heureusement qu'il a amortit ma chute sinon je me serais fait beaucoup plus mal... j'aurais même pu tomber s'il ne m'avait pas serré fermement la taille...   
  
...   
HEIIIIN ???   
  
Je dois être plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre là... je te jure k'so nezumi, si tu vas dire à quiconque qu'on était... enlacés...   
  
Mais à quoi je pense moi ??? bon faut vraiment que j'essaie de me relever...   
  
Impossible. Au prix de bien des efforts j'arrive à me mettre en position assise mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour redescendre... ma jambe me fait beaucoup trop mal...   
  
Hééééé mais il fait quoi lui ? Je ne suis pas un bébé je peux me débrouiller tout seul !!   
  
Tu pourrais répondre au moins !! Même pas... ok si tu veux m'ignorer alors moi aussi je vais jouer à ce petit jeu...   
Je le laisse me ramener à l'intérieur et prévenir Shigure qui s'empresse d'appeler Hatori.   
Pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrive qu'a moi ?   
  
Visiblement on a pas réveillé Tohru et c'est tant mieux... Le rat part se coucher et Shigure reste avec moi le temps qu'Hatori arrive.   
  
Une demi-heure plus tard il est là et vérifie ma jambe...   
Bon visiblement elle n'est pas cassée, c'est une très bonne chose. Après une journée d'immobilité complète, je pourrais remarcher normalement...   
Ca ne m'enchante pas de rester comme ça sans rien pouvoir faire mais au moins je serais rétabli pour assister aux cours...   
Pas que j'aime particulièrement ça mais je suis tout de même assez sérieux pour y assister... et prouver à Akito que je suis capable de faire quelque chose de bien !   
  
La scène du toit revient à mon esprit... j'aurais peut-être dû remercier Yuki...   
Il y a une chose qui m'a surpris : lorsque j'étais allongé sur lui, son corps m'a paru vraiment très chaud... pour ne pas dire brûlant... peut-être est-il vraiment malade ? Ca expliquerait son comportement si étrange...   
  
Je sens le sommeil m'envahir et je me laisse plonger dans une douce torpeur...   
  
C'était si agréable...   
... tenir quelqu'un dans ses bras...   
  
8h00.   
Foutu réveil !! pour une fois que je voulais faire la grasse matinée...   
  
J'appelle Hatori, lequel m'aide à descendre les escaliers pour que je puisse prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'entend Tohru s'affairer dans la cuisine puis revenir avec les bras chargés de plateaux.   
  
Elle manque de tout faire tomber lorsqu'elle aperçoit ma jambe puis se rue à mon chevet après tout posé tant bien que mal.   
Je la rassure du mieux que je peux puis je laisse faire Hatori, beaucoup plus doué pour cet exercice. Tohru semble inquiète d'autant plus qu'elle ne sera pas là, d'après ce que j'ai compris...   
  
Hatori et Shigure se regardent d'un air entendu avant de nous laisser seuls et d'aller s'enfermer dans leur chambre... ces deux là sont vraiment louches quand j'y pense...   
Tohru semble perplexe mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'avaler son petit déjeuner.   
  
Vraiment étrange tout ça...   
En ce moment j'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes de cette maison ont un comportement bizarre, y compris moi-même...   
J'en veux pour preuve que mon animosité envers Yuki s'est atténuée... et pas qu'un peu.   
Je me pose un peu trop de questions à son sujet, ça n'est pas bon...   
Enfin on verra bien...   
  
Il est déjà dix heures quand j'entend un bruit dans l'escalier. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... Tohru a eu la gentillesse de rester avec moi et de me faire la conversation pendant ces deux heures alors que Shigure et Hatori ne sont pas sortis de la chambre...   
  
Le rat apparaît alors, toujours aussi bien réveillé et s'installe sans un mot. Tiens revoilà le chien et Hatori... ils ont l'air fatigués eux...   
Et visiblement ils ne vont pas tarder à s'en aller...   
Tohru lui demande qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire aujourd'hui...   
  
...   
J'ai mal entendu ?   
  
Son visage se décompose à la vitesse de l'éclair et je ne peux empêcher un soupir résigné de franchir mes lèvres.  
Il semblerait que je doive passer toute la journée avec le rat.   
Shigure recommence à sortir ses vannes, il me fatigue... Je vois Yuki froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il mentionne Akito... je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu lui faire...   
  
Ayé ça recommence... fous-lui la paix bon sang !!   
  
- Shigure la ferme...   
  
Il se stoppe net... ça ne m'étonne pas, vu que je viens présentement de prendre la défense de Yuki, chose inimaginable en temps normal...   
Tiens ? Pourquoi me regarde t-il comme ça lui ?   
  
...   
Pourquoi rougit-il ???   
C'est mignon... c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça...   
  
Hum... je devrais finir ma phrase, peut-être qu'ils arrêteraient de me fixer ainsi...   
  
- ... tu me fatigues, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à supporter une autre de tes vannes douteuses... et ce, même si elle ne m'est pas destinée.   
  
Oooh j'ai du les surprendre encore plus là... la prochaine fois je parlerais un peu moins "poliment"...   
  
Hatori finit par se ressaisir et entraîne Shigure vers la sortie... Tohru les suit après nous avoir salués comme à son habitude et je me retrouve seul avec lui.   
  
...   
Pourquoi je réagis comme ça... il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer...   
Par contre ce serait bien s'il pouvait m'aider à retourner dans ma chambre...   
La curiosité est la plus forte et je finit par briser le silence.   
  
- A quoi tu pense k'so nezumi ??   
- ...   
  
Il m'ignore ou quoi...?   
  
- Tu pourrais répondre ce serait plus poli.   
  
C'est étrange, je n'ai même pas envie de m'énerver ou de répondre méchamment...   
  
- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas le savoir.   
  
Hein ?   
  
- T'attends quoi au juste ?   
  
Je recommence à grogner, mais ma colère n'est pas dirigée contre lui. En fait c'est plutôt sur moi... je déteste être dépendant des autres et je sens une légère rougeur sur mes joues lorsque je reprend la parole.   
  
- Il faut que tu m'aides à me lever, je ne peux pas tout seul...   
  
Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça...?   
  
- Ok je vois...   
  
Il s'approche de moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider. Instantanément je retrouve la sensation que j'avais eue sur le toit et je m'appuie entièrement sur lui pour me relever plus facilement.   
  
... Je crois qu'en fait, c'était plutôt pour profiter un maximum de ce contact...   
  
- Tu veux aller où ?   
  
Je voudrais essayer quelque chose...   
  
- Dans ma chambre.   
  
BONG   
Il vient de se prendre le mur. Je commence à me douter de ce qu'il a... et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.   
  
- J'peux savoir ce qu'il te prend k'so nezumi ??   
- Rien.   
  
Mais bien sûr... c'est fou comme je te crois... faudrait voir à pas me prendre pour un con non plus !   
Il m'emmène jusqu'à ma chambre et me lâche avant d'ouvrir la porte.   
  
...   
C'est plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte maintenant...   
  
- Tu vas vraiment faire tes cours pour demain...?   
  
Je n'aime pas le ton que j'ai employé pour dire ça... j'ai l'impression d'être... dépendant...   
  
- Oui. Pourquoi ?   
  
Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je recommence à rougir, mes joues chauffent...   
En fait je me vois mal lui dire "je veux que tu reste avec moi, pour une fois que l'on ne se dispute pas..."   
Il semble lassé et commence à s'éloigner. Je décide donc d'abandonner mon orgueil deux minutes et demande d'une voix mal assurée :   
  
- Heu... tu veux pas... rester un peu avec moi...?   
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire çaaaaaa !!!! J'ai l'impression de lui avoir dit "j 'ai besoin de toi" !!   
Faut que je rattrape le coup là...   
  
- Demain, on a sport et aucun devoir à faire... vaut mieux s'ennuyer à deux que tout seul... non ?   
  
Oh la fausse excuse !! Je suis vraiment pas doué !! Et maintenant ça le fait sourire !! Je suis trop bête !!   
  
- T'as raison...   
  
Et en plus il est d'accord... au secours...   
Je le laisse donc entrer dans ma chambre et m'installe sur mon futon. Etre allongé me fait du bien et je finis par regarder Yuki qui semble surpris par le nombre de livres contenus dans cette bibliothèque.   
  
Un ouvrage semble avoir retenu son attention... Je me demande bien lequel c'est...   
  
- C'est à toi ça...?   
  
Je regarde la couverture du livre... OH LA HONTE !! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il tombe sur un des livres de Shigure !! Et comme par hasard, sur le Kama sutra... bon j'avoue l'avoir déjà feuilleté mais je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un pervers...   
Et un jour il faudra qu'on me dise pourquoi j'ai si peu de self control, notamment en ce qui concerne les rougissements...   
Et ça le fait rire...   
  
- Ce livre est à Shigure... cette bibliothèque est la mienne mais aussi la sienne...   
- Je me disais aussi... ça ne doit pas être toi qui lit le marquis de Sade...   
  
Oops.   
Là je ne sais pas quoi répondre... car si le Kama sutra est à Shigure, il n'en est pas de même pour les Sade...   
Yuki tient dans ses mains celui que je lisais dernièrement... _" les 120 journées de Sodome " _   
Après tout... lui dire la vérité me permettrait peut-être de vérifier quelque chose...   
Je lève les yeux vers lui et il s'arrête de rire aussitôt. Je pense qu'il a du lire quelque chose dans mon regard à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout...   
  
- Les Sade m'appartiennent...   
  
BONK   
Je l'ai dit presque en murmurant et franchement sa tête vaut le détour.   
  
- Hein ?   
  
Il semble avoir du mal à y croire... allez, on est gentil on répète...   
  
- Les Sade sont à moi...   
  
Il reste toujours planté là, le livre à la main. Je lui fait signe de l'apporter et il s'approche avant de s'asseoir à coté de moi. Je dissimule un petit sourire en m'apercevant qu'il fait tout pour ne pas me toucher...   
Je me sens calme et j'attrape le livre. J'aime parler de littérature, peu de personne le savent, Shigure en fait partie.  
Je ne compte plus les interminables discussions que nous avons eues... il peut être vraiment intéressant lorsqu'il est sérieux...   
Yuki me fixe et je caresse distraitement la couverture du livre.   
  
- J'aime énormément son style d'écriture...   
  
J'ouvre le livre et je suis les lignes avec mes doigts... j'adore faire ça. J'essaie de lui expliquer mon attrait pour ce livre, je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'il me prenne pour un pervers.   
  
- Ce n'est pas vraiment le contenu du livre qui m'intéresse... disons que j'aime la façon dont il raconte les choses, la manière dont il nous plonge...   
  
Je m'interromps alors qu'il passe à son tour ses doigts sur les feuilles rêches, frôlant parfois les miens. Je frissonne lors que je me rend compte qu'il s'est allongé et que nos deux corps sont presque collés...   
Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive...   
  
- ... dans l'action...   
  
Il a achevé la phrase à ma place et me fixe. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps ce regard améthyste posé sur moi, je me détourne. Un frisson plus violent que les autres s'empare de moi alors que je sens ses doigts caresser les miens...   
Pourquoi est-ce que je le laisse faire...   
Je me demande...   
  
- Tu les as déjà lus...?   
  
Il sourit et acquiesce avant de reprendre la parole.   
  
- Comme tu l'as dit, Sade à un style d'écriture... fascinant...   
  
Je sursaute légèrement en entendant sa voix... elle était plus rauque...   
A présent je ne peux plus m'empêcher de le fixer.   
Rubis contre Améthyste, nous restons un long moment ainsi, le silence n'étant troublé que par le vent soufflant contre la fenêtre.   
  
Il finit par se lever et s'éloigner alors que je retient un soupir déçu. Je crois qu'il s'en est aperçu mais cela ne le fait pas revenir pour autant...   
Il sort rapidement et je me retrouve à nouveau seul...   
Pourquoi...?   
  
Le sommeil m'envahit à nouveau, m'empêchant de trouver une réponse à cette question.   
  
Le soir est déjà tombé lorsque je me réveille. Ma jambe me fait beaucoup moins mal mais n'est pas encore guérie...   
  
J'arrive à descendre au prix de grand efforts et m'installe pour dîner. Tohru sort alors de la cuisine et me sourit avant de désigner les plats posé sur la table.   
  
- Allez-y ils sont encore chauds... Shiguré-san a déjà mangé et moi aussi... Yuki-kun ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder.   
- Ok merci.   
- Je vais aller dans ma chambre si cela ne vous dérange pas... je dois terminer mes devoirs pour demain.   
- D'accord bon courage à toi.   
- Merci !   
  
Et je me retrouve avec la télé pour seule compagnie.   
Je mange sans appétit en pensant qu'il faudrait peut-être que je prenne mon bain... mais je vois mal comment je vais faire tout seul...   
Et si...   
  
Un bruit attire soudain mon attention et je me retourne, m'apercevant que Yuki est là, dînant lui aussi.   
Bon ben j'ai pas le choix...   
  
- Va falloir que tu m'aide pour un aut' truc...   
  
Mais pourquoi ça me gêne autant...   
  
- Quoi...?   
- Je voulais attendre que Shigure revienne mais il est pas là et heu... je peux pas demander ça à Tohru...   
  
Et voila je tourne autour du pot... bon déjà faudrait que j'arrête de bégayer. Ca va être dur...   
  
- Bon tu vas me le dire oui ou non???   
- En fait... il faut que tu m'aides pour mon bain...   
  
...   
Je ne le savais pas aussi expressif... on dirait que je viens de lui annoncer qu'il va devoir rendre visite à Akito...   
Je ne pensais pas l'insupporter à ce point ! Ou alors il est aussi gêné que moi.   
  
- Ok. Tu vas le prendre maintenant je suppose...   
- Oui mais il faut juste que tu m'aide à y rentrer et en sortir c'est tout...   
  
Pourquoi je me suis senti obligé de préciser ça !!   
  
- J'me doute baka neko...   
  
Je ne réponds même pas, étant donné que c'est ce que je pense moi-même...   
Bon assez parlé !   
Je me lève et commence à avancer vers la salle de bain. Yuki me surveille du coin de l'œil, je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il m'aide comme la dernière fois...   
  
...   
Ayé ça recommence...   
  
Arrivés dans la salle de bain, je met l'eau à couler et je me déshabille. D'ailleurs ce serait bien si le rat pouvait arrêter de me mater comme ça... quel pervers !!   
Je finis par me glisser dans l'eau et laisse échapper un léger soupir de bien-être. Je vois Yuki sortir et aussitôt mes questions me reviennent à l'esprit.   
  
Pourquoi est-il si proche de moi ? Et pourquoi est ce que j'ai réagi comme ça ? C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite depuis ce qui s'est passé dans la chambre...   
  
Ca m'énerve, j'ai l 'impression de faire des efforts et qu'au dernier moment il me les brise !!   
Et bien... je n'ai qu'à lui poser la question...   
Mais lorsque je l'appelle pour qu'il m'aide, toute ma détermination s'est envolée. Il commence à partir mais finalement je me décide.   
  
- Tu m'évites ??   
  
Il semble étonné de ma question puis se reprend et répond d'un ton froid.   
  
- Non.   
- Pourquoi tu t'en vas comme ça??   
  
Ca m'énerve !! pourquoi refuse t-il de répondre !?   
  
- J'ai pas de raison à te donner baka neko.   
  
Il est obligé de m'insulter ??   
  
- T'es vraiment qu'un...   
- Un quoi ?   
  
Il s'est retourné et me fait face. Quand je pense que j'ai fait des efforts pour rien !! Je ne ferais plus jamais aucune promesse !!   
  
- Quand je pense que j'essaie de faire des efforts pour mieux te supporter k'so nezumi !! Autant demander à Tohru d'écraser une araignée !!   
- Arrête de m'insulter tu m'énerves, je n'ai pas envie de parler, surtout à TOI baka neko !!!!   
  
C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Je m'élance vers lui avec la ferme intention de lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais c'est sans compter ma jambe qui me fait stopper alors qu'il contre facilement mon coup et m'envoie embrasser le sol.   
Il sort, furieux, et je dois dire que je le suis tout autant.   
  
Tant bien que mal j'arrive à rejoindre mon futon et je repense à ce qui s'est passé... Je trouverais le moyen de savoir ce qu'elle a, cette foutue souris !!   
  
Attends un peu demain, au lycée...   
  
**   
  
Et voilà, chapitre n°2 bouclé !! C'est le dernier de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !! J'ai eu plus de mal à faire le POV de Kyo, surtout au niveau de ses sentiments... enfin je pense m'être pas trop mal débrouillée   
Un petit commentaire, une menace de mort ? Ce sera avec plaisir **


End file.
